


Bodyswap

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 7 of the Kinktober challenge. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Kylo wakes up to get ready for the next cycle.





	Bodyswap

Kylo stirred as the first rays of sun set in his quarters and turned to press his face into Hux’s chest to block them out. He could hear the soft sounds of birdsong just outside the large glass panes that lined one wall of the room, but he could also hear the faint beating of Hux’s heart as the General moved closer to him as well, tossing an arm over his waist. But as wonderful as spending an extra ten minutes in bed sounded, Kylo knew that he had to be up early to oversee a new training regimen that he had scheduled to be implemented the week prior, and he was eager to see how it would benefit the troops. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the General’s embrace and stepped out of bed to make his way to the refresher.

Fingers idly rubbed at the base of his spine when the sliding doors parted to permit him entry. He felt surprisingly good and not as sore as he had expected to be with how rough their lovemaking had been the night before, but he wasn’t about to complain, given that he detested having to limp through the hall after an evening like that. Kylo masked a yawn as he sleepily relieved himself and then turned to look in the mirror so he could try and make some order of his hair. He ran a hand through it and frowned at how frazzled the tousled black locks looked—

Kylo paused. Brown eyes once practically closed slowly widened as he stared back at his reflection, and it dawned on him why he didn’t feel as sore as he had anticipated.

Hux sat up immediately at the shout of alarm, instinctively reaching out towards the nightstand where Kylo’s lightsaber hilt rested. When nothing happened, he furrowed his brow and looked up the instant Kylo came running back into the room, and he would have laughed at the panicked look on the Knight’s face if it wasn’t for the fact that he realized that it wasn’t actually Kylo he was looking at. 

“… General?” 

Kylo—or rather, Hux—stared back in bewilderment to find that he had indeed left his body in the bed, and somehow he had awoken in the wrong one. “Ren… w-what have you done? What did we… why am I in your body?”

Rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, Kylo lifted the sheets and looked before letting them fall back down around his legs. “Yeah, definitely not my dick. I have no idea.”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s occurred to you yet, but I have several projects to oversee this morning, and I definitely can’t be seen like… like this.”

“I would hope you didn’t plan on attending them in the nude; I think my pants are over there somewhere,” yawned the Knight, and he gestured in the general direction before settling back down into the bed.

“I…” Hux looked to where he pointed, but he was quick to recover and march towards the bed so he could jerk back the covers, ignoring the blank stare he got from Kylo for it. “No, you need to fix this! I don’t know what it is you did, but I am not going to go about my day as you, Ren. And you certainly aren’t going to attend my meeting for me.”

“Why not?” Without the comfort and warmth of the sheets, Kylo simply sat up again and looked up into his own face. He was starting to find it more amusing than disturbing. “I also have no way to fix this, as I didn’t make it happen. We’re just going to have to make the best of it, General.”

The panicked look on Hux’s face didn’t lessen, not even when he watched Kylo reach out for him and snare him by the hips. He was used to Kylo’s big hands, so feeling his own smaller ones was weirding him out way too much, but he didn’t pull away. “But…”

“Enjoy it. I know how much you stare at my chest throughout the cycles—why don’t you give it a proper feel? Go on,” the Knight leaned up to press a kiss to the other’s abdomen. He kept trying to pull him in closer, and he got Hux to move a little bit to make it possible for him to crane his neck, lips parting and taking the tip of the soft cock into his mouth. The way Hux jumped was well worth it.

“Ren!” Hands immediately flew to the fiery strands in front of him, but Hux remembered that was his own hair he was trying to grab, and he just ended up awkwardly pushing at one of the other’s temples. “No! No, this isn’t… doesn’t it bother you doing that? Don’t put your own dick in your mouth, Ren, that’s just…”But when Kylo neglected to stop, Hux just stood there with his hands fisted at his sides while the Knight suckled at his large mouthful. It did feel good, especially when the other bobbed his head and took in another inch or two. A hand wrapped around what couldn’t easily fit in his mouth, and between the combined actions of lips and finger, Kylo had the General speechless and trembling. Kylo purred.

As the wet sounds of Kylo’s sucking continued, the General finally put his hands on the head in front of him—Kylo grinned triumphantly.


End file.
